


Just like a House of Cards

by Wildberry



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Politics, quite like house of cards but not exactly
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildberry/pseuds/Wildberry
Summary: К пятнице в Вашингтоне все заметно оживляются. Как-никак, предвкушение выходных, люди считают последние рабочие часы перед двумя днями заслуженного отдыха. Пятница - положительный практически во всех смыслах день недели, но только не для тех, кто участвует в политических теле-дебатах именно в этот чертов день.





	Just like a House of Cards

К пятнице в Вашингтоне все заметно оживляются. Как-никак, предвкушение выходных, люди считают последние рабочие часы перед двумя днями заслуженного отдыха. Пятница - положительный практически во всех смыслах день недели, но только не для тех, кто участвует в политических теле-дебатах именно в этот чертов день.

\- Почему они не могли назначить на понедельник, как мы и просили? - Персиваль Грейвз устало трет переносицу, стараясь разгладить оставшиеся на коже следы от очков.

\- Потому что, сэр, это шоу выходит только по пятницам и ваши сторонники смогут поддержать будущий законопроект гораздо энергичнее, если они сами будут на подъеме. А конец недели подходит лучше всего.

Тина Голдштейн. Выпускница Стэнфорда с отличными рекомендациями, напористая, смелая и абсолютно следующая букве закона, продержавшаяся на должности личного ассистента-секретаря Грейвза гораздо дольше остальных. Персиваль усмехается про себя, рассматривая ее нелепый, как будто мешковатый брючный костюм и аккуратное каре, пытаясь понять, что же происходит в ее голове - неужели сплошной анализ различных ситуаций, подсчет еще несостоявшегося голосования, составление плана для всего Капитолия? Он не уверен, умеет ли его помощница отдыхать или шутить, а потому даже не пытается ее как-нибудь подколоть. Просто отворачивается к окну и разглядывает мелькающие за тонированным стеклом монументальные здания и ровные прямые улицы, по которым снуют люди, одетые в серо-черную гамму. Вашингтон - город политики и стабильного бизнеса, тут не место для случайных людей или же тех, кто идет против системы. И те и другие предпочитают Нью-Йорк, хотя... Грейвз морщится, снова вспоминая о дебатах и своих оппонентах. 

\- Сколько до эфира?

\- Чуть больше трех часов, сэр, - Тина на всякий случай проверяет и по наручным часам и по телефону, синхронизированному с мировым временем.

\- Успеем заехать перекусить.

Черный Land Rover, по которому практически безошибочно можно вычислить конгрессмена США, сворачивает с широкого проспекта на маленькую улочку, где, как Персиваль знает, его уже ждет столик в небольшом итальянском ресторанчике. Голдштейн лишь закатывает глаза на то, как он неспешно заказывает лазанью и совершенно неитальянский картофель фри, но Персиваль и так достаточно расстроен для того, чтобы при этом питаться одними фруктовыми салатами и капустными супами, к которым его ассистентка питала слабость и которыми пыталась заставить и его, конгрессмена и без пяти минут вице-премьера от республиканцев, встать на путь ведения здорового образа жизни.

\- У вас на дебатах подскочит уровень холестерина. Эти "зеленые" вас уничтожат, когда у вас случится изжога, - Тина морщится, когда Персиваль все это запивает колой.

\- Не волнуйся, ты будешь рядом, чтобы подправить мою репутацию.

Они подъезжают в идеальные без пятнадцати минут. И не слишком рано и не критически поздно - прямой эфир, как-никак. Грейвз поправляет галстук и старается расслабленно улыбаться людям, которые пришли ко входу в здание телеканала, чтобы поддержать его и его новый законопроект. Правда, есть и несогласные - кто-то выкрикивает что-то в его адрес, но двери за его спиной уже закрываются и обрубают весь шум, исходящий с улицы. 

\- Вы в порядке? Вода? Витамины?

\- Тина, мне не пятьдесят, - Персиваль раздраженно нажимает на кнопку лифта прежде, чем это успевает сделать сопровождающий их сотрудник канала, - я уже бывал тут, знаю куда идти. 

Пятница. Кто придумал ставить политические дебаты в пятницу? Стоит оступиться, оговориться или даже сделать нелепый жест - все выходные люди будут обсуждать именно это, а не новый проект, реформы или же другие мысли, которые будут сказаны без сучка и задоринки. 

Гребанная пятница. 

Он тяжело вздыхает и автоматически приглаживает уложенные назад волосы, только потом вспоминая о том, что еще месяц назад выбрил виски и теперь под пальцами жесткий ежик волос. Хотя, это даже как-то облагородило его образ. 

\- Конгрессмен Грейвз! Как доехали? Очень рад вас видеть снова, сколько прошло? Месяц-два? - ведущий, моложавый демократ с чересчур темным калифорнийским загаром протягивает руку и улыбается во все тридцать два, пока Персиваль ищет глазами своего сегодняшнего оппонента.

\- Да, Джордан, давно не пересекались. Надеюсь сегодня все быстро пройдет.

\- Ну, я надеюсь на накал страстей, - ведущий подмигивает и нужно просто улыбнуться в ответ, поощряя без слов, - ну рейтинги, сами понимаете.

\- Разумеется. Через сколько начинаем?

\- Пять минут, не больше. Присаживайтесь, прошу, мистер Уайт приехал раньше, присоединяйтесь к нему пока за столом.

Персиваль смотрит в сторону зеленого экрана и стола, за которым сидит мистер Уайт. Джон Уайт, его сегодняшний оппонент, вокруг которого так и вьется Ньют Скамандер, возглавляющий неугомонную группу "зеленых", ставящих палки в колеса республиканского законопроекта о природоохранных зонах. Из-за этого всего мельтешения очень сложно рассмотреть сидящего за столом молодого человека, но в глаза бросаются ссутуленные плечи, опущенная голова и темные волосы, постриженные в каре, почти такое же, как у Тины.

\- Осталось две минуты!

Все вокруг начинают двигаться с еще большей скоростью. Раздаются команды, последние указания. Грейвз неторопливо забирает у Тины папку с документами и садится за стол, кивая оппоненту, замечая, как Ньют сжимает плечо Уайта прежде, чем выйти из кадра, становясь рядом с Голдштейн.

\- Добрый день, мистер Грейвз, - пухлые губы изгибаются в язвительной усмешке.

\- Добрый день, мистер Уайт.

\- До эфира осталось: три...два...один!

Они схлестываются спустя пятнадцать минут после начала дебатов. 

\- И что же вы предлагаете по этому поводу, мистер Уайт? - мужчина совершенно спокоен и лишь кривит губы в усмешке, когда этот юнец, сунувшийся вдруг в политический омут в самом разгаре принятия закона, как раз с жаром излагает свою позицию. 

\- Ч-что? Я сейчас перейду к этому, мистер Гр-рейвз, - парень запинается и Ньют за его плечом бледнеет и с ненавистью смотрит на Персиваля. 

\- Но я хочу услышать вашу позицию _именно сейчас_ , раз вы и ваша "стая" решили загубить труд многих людей и постоянно устраиваете пикеты возле Капитолия. Знаете, - тут он уже обращается к ведущему, - там много пожилых людей и им совершенно не до шуток, когда в них то и дело бросаются пустыми жестяными банками, хотя, надо признать, ни одна еще не долетела даже до ступенек. 

\- Н-наши выступления не имеют ничего общего с, - тут мальчишка запинается и борется с пресловутым слогом слишком долго, чтобы всем стало понятно - он заикается, - с ко-ко-конгрессменами. Только с вашим законопроектом. 

\- Но именно мои "ко-ко-конгрессмены" и участвовали в разработке и вложили в него не мало часов, может быть, ровно столько же, сколько и ваши друзья в простаивание на улице под солнцем и на свежем воздухе. 

Удар ниже пояса, Грейвз сам корит себя за пинок по слабому месту и видит в темно-карих глазах боль и разочарование. Будь они в других обстоятельствах или в другом месте он бы никогда так не поступил, только не с _ним_ , нет. С кем угодно, но не с ним, но Персивалю нужно вывести его из игры, нужно ради партии, ради себя и ради этого пресловутого законопроекта, о котором и сами республиканцы не самого высокого мнения. 

\- Я еще раз повторяю, мистер Грейвз, - Джон берет себя в руки и делает глубокий вдох, прежде чем продолжить, - я перейду к этому позже, а пока взгляните на опросы, которые моя команда подготовила для зрителей. 

Слайды. Слайды-слайды-слайды. Персиваль еле удерживается от того, чтобы закатить глаза, но все-таки это прямой эфир и вашингтонская элита совершенно точно не будет в восторге от подобного "ребячества". Так что он просто слушает выступление оппонента, кивает и вроде как делает вид, что с законопроектом что-то действительно не так, прежде чем, наконец, вытащить козырь из рукава и опрокинуть все аргументы парой-тройкой четко поставленных предложений. Никакой полемики - голые факты, дамы и господа. И пусть в полностью демократическом Нью-Йорке сейчас раздались недовольные возгласы, а в вечерних шоу явно сострят насчет "бессердечного Грейвза", но он сейчас только что полностью уничтожил весь запал "зеленых" и судя по тому, что так резво начавший выступать Уайт уже совершенно не сопротивляется и снова сутулится, а Скамандер за его спиной что-то ожесточенно пишет, скорее всего в Твиттер, Грейвзу скоро нужно будет ожидать звонка из Белого дома с очередным предложением о повышении. Не вечность же сидеть в Конгрессе и спасать задницы чересчур разленившихся членов партии. Он даже не сдерживает самодовольной улыбки, когда ведущий объявляет об окончании прямого эфира и призывает оппонентов пожать друг другу руки, что те и делают, прекрасно отыгрывая неприязнь.  
\- Как обычно сегодня? - темные глаза Уайта при освещении студии кажутся практически черными.  
\- Да, - Грейвз быстро отдергивает руку и поправляет воротник, хотя на коже еще ощущается пот с чужой ладони.

_О, мальчик._

Тина бросает быстрый взгляд на Ньюта Скамандера и победоносно улыбается, вздергивая голову, когда босс проходит рядом и делает ей знак идти следом. 

\- Не задирай нос. У этих парней большое будущее, - двери лифта за ними закрываются и противно звучит механический голос, объявляющий этаж. 

\- Вы их просто размазали, сэр, - девушка поправляет прическу и тут же лезет в смартфон, просматривая новые сообщения, - поздравления от республиканцев, сэр. Уже пометила как спам.

Отлично. Грейвз кивает и еще раз поздравляет себя с такой удачной ассистенткой, пусть она и не имеет ни малейшего представления о том, как надо правильно подавать себя. Его собственный телефон молчит и вибрирует единожды - новое сообщение о том, что все в силе. 

\- Ты сегодня заканчиваешь раньше.

\- Опять? - девушка хмурится, - Вы меня уже отпускали на этой неделе в понедельник, я могла бы поехать обратно и разобрать почту, уверена, вам сейчас будут посылать кучу корреспонденции. 

\- Как хочешь, только потом напомни про сверхурочные.  
\- Разумеется, - Голдштейн почти что светится, опять утыкаясь в смартфон, смахивая уведомления о новых письмах на почте. 

Ну и что с ней такой делать? Они преодолевают пустой холл студии и только успевают выйти на улицу, как их тут же охватывает вихрь фотовспышек и шумных репортеров. Вашингтон - центр политики, и вместо рок-звезд и актеров тут политики всех мастей. Грейвз усмехается прямо в объектив камеры и молча проходит мимо, пока Тина быстро отвечает на самые частые вопросы. Дорогу молодым, пусть развлекается. 

Land Rover уже ожидает их, и мужчина уже открывает дверцу, когда крики журналистов становятся на порядок громче - "зеленые" все же решили выйти пообщаться с публикой. Грейвз оборачивается и замечает, как Скамандер что-то рассказывает обступившим его журналистам, в то время как Тина неодобрительно качает головой и что-то добавляет, явно не лестное, судя по тому, как Скамандер накидывается на нее. Люди из-за ограждения кричат что-то, но это все сейчас не играет никакой роли. Взгляд пробегается по толпе и не находит "Джона Уайта". Грейвз усмехается и садится в машину, называя водителю адрес.

\- Мисс Голдштейн? - быстрый взгляд в зеркало заднего вида и Персиваль с удовлетворением видит в чужих глазах уважение и необходимую толику страха.

\- Поймает такси. 

Вашингтон уже погружен в пятничное настроение, пока черный внедорожник медленно преодолевает один светофор за другим. Люди, связанные с политикой и серьезным бизнесом ищут развлечения на несколько часов, прежде чем в субботу утром засесть за разбор неизменно накапливающихся электронных писем, а в его случае - подсчете предстоящего голосования и обзвон конгрессменов, которые пока воздержались от прямого ответа: будут ли они все голосовать "за". Демократы точно не сдадут эту позицию без боя, и Персиваль после этого выступления уже отчаивается на мирное воскресенье. У него есть только вечер сегодня и утро завтра, если повезет. Он трет переносицу и слишком поздно напоминает себе не морщиться, мысленно отвешивая себе подзатыльник.

\- Приехали, сэр.

Land Rover плавно тормозит у дома, где уже выставлена уже привычная взгляду охрана. Респектабельные апартаменты в не менее респектабельном районе - награда за служение народу, и Грейвз надеется, что через полгода, максимум - год, его переселят поближе к Белому дому. 

\- Спасибо, Джеймс. На сегодня машина больше не понадобится, - Персиваль ловит в зеркале дальнего вида понимающий взгляд водителя и еще раз думает о том, что репутация снова играет на него.

Он кивает охране, быстро взбегает по ступенькам и позволяет себе перестать держать спину безукоризненно прямо, только когда тяжелая входная дверь захлопывается за ним, отрезая от настоящего мира. 

\- Черт бы побрал этот закон, - рука тянется ослабить тугой узел галстука, когда в холле раздается звук шагов. 

\- Но это бы было не так весело, - босые ноги ступают по темному дереву, оставляя цепочку влажных следов, - не согласен?

Изящные руки оказываются на уровне шеи и распутывают галстук, расстегивают две верхние пуговицы рубашки и легко проходятся по уложенным назад волосам, прежде чем Грейвз ловит в объятия их обладателя и прижимается к влажному после душа телу, гладя руками скрытые лишь футболкой острые лопатки. 

\- Криденс, - касается губами мягких волос и усмехается воспоминаниям, - или теперь мне называть тебя Джон?

\- Перестань, - молодой человек выворачивается из объятий, шутливо ударяет в плечо, - прекрасно знаешь, что под настоящим именем мне выступать совсем ни к чему.

\- Знаю, - Персиваль смотрит на него несколько секунд, прежде чем, наконец, отпустить, - уже открыл вино?

Они сидят на диване в гостиной и медленно опустошают бутылку белого, подаренного кем-то из республиканцев еще полгода назад. Сухое, пряное во рту и расслабляющее напряженное тело - идеальное лекарство на вечер пятницы, но Грейвз предпочитает кое-что еще, поэтому после первого бокала притягивает Криденса к себе и утыкается носом в шею, ощущая учащенное сердцебиение. 

\- Прости меня за сегодня, - ему не нужно уточнять - молодое тело под руками тут же напрягается, - это было низко.

\- Все в порядке, - Криденс поворачивает голову и прихватывает его губы своими в мягком поцелуе, - я сам просил не давать тебе поблажек.

\- А я просил не лезть на передовую. Еще рано.

Они переплетают пальцы и какое-то время смотрят на свои соединенные руки, пока большие напольные часы отмеряют время. 

\- Рано, - Криденс гладит большим пальцем загорелую кожу, - рано-рано-рано. А когда будет самое время? Перси, я устал ждать, мне _нужно_ быть там, как ты не понимаешь.

\- Понимаю. Именно, что понимаю и говорю, что еще рано, - мужчина гладит мягкие темные волосы и вспоминает ту жуткую прическу, с которой впервые увидел своего мальчика, - хотя, должен признать, ты делаешь успехи. Шоу и остальные в ярости, что вы смогли обойти их на дебатах на прошлой неделе. 

\- Выступал Ньют, - улыбка получается немного грустной.

\- Но речь писал ты, - Грейвз ловит пальцами острый подбородок и проходится губами по линии челюсти, получая в ответ судорожный вздох, - если уж они послали меня с тобой разбираться, значит, опасаются. 

\- Не мни о себе слишком много, - Криденс смеется, но потом охает, когда чужая ладонь опускается на внутреннюю сторону бедра, вынуждая развести ноги шире, - но мне понравилось, как ты меня сегодня уделал. На обе лопатки.

\- Прости, - мужчина прикусывает мягкую мочку уха и усмехается, когда Криденс всем телом подается назад, откидывая голову на плечо, начиная учащенно дышать, - меня занесло. На выступлениях меня как будто отключает.

Ладонь двигается чуть влево и Криденс почти хнычет, когда пальцы оглаживают член через тонкую ткань домашних штанов. Непроизвольно дергается навстречу прикосновению и выгибается еще сильнее, чувствуя ягодицами чужое возбуждение. Улыбается и закидывает руку назад, касаясь пальцами уложенных волос, чувствуя подушечками пальцев покалывание коротких волосков на выбритых висках - личная просьба и небольшой фетиш на моду двадцатых, только и всего, но от этого контраста между мягким и жестким встает в полную силу, и Грейвз только смеется над ухом, нажимая ладонью сильнее, прикусывая кожу у шеи. Они двигаются нарочито медленно, почти лениво, и в этом есть своя прелесть - словно они уже давно вместе, словно у них есть рутина, в которую они могут позволить себе впасть. Криденс приоткрывает рот в приглушенном стоне и стаскивает с себя штаны, вздрагивая, когда металлическая пряжка ремня холодит кожу. 

\- Нетерпеливый, - мужчина целует острое плечо и продолжает ласкать своего мальчика, пока тот послушно выгибается в руках, проходясь ладонью по горячей именно так, как он знает, Криденсу больше всего нравится. Медленно, но при этом обхватывая пальцами плотно, причиняя самую толику боли. 

\- Пер-с-си, - молодой человек задыхается, едва умудряясь на выдохе выговаривать его имя, прижимаясь голыми ягодицами к чужому паху и, отчасти от ощущения чужого стояка под шершавой тканью брюк, а может, это все умелые руки, но он даже не успевает понять, что кончает, опуская взгляд вниз и словно в замедленной съемке наблюдая, как пульсирует собственный член.

Они оба замирают, может, на пару секунд максимум, но Криденсу кажется, что прошла маленькая вечность. Он смотрит на свои не до конца снятые штаны, на которых теперь расплываются капли спермы. 

\- Из-за тебя я испортил свои любимые штаны, - он поворачивается в теплом кольце рук и, едва справляясь с размякшем в послеоргазменной неге телом, усаживается лицом к Грейвзу, все так же седлая его бедра, - что ты на это скажешь?

\- Куплю тебе новые, - без секунды колебаний приходит ответ, - хоть еще десять пар. Или сразу сотню?

\- Ты говоришь, как типичный папочка, - Криденс упирается ладонями в спинку дивана и двигает бедрами, вырывая изо рта мужчины стон, - я считал, что вы выше этого, мистер Грейвз. 

\- Нет. С тобой точно нет.

Они смеются в унисон, сталкиваясь пальцами, пытаясь быстро расправиться с пряжкой ремня и ширинкой. Грейвз сжимает мягкие бедра и притягивает еще ближе, пальцами скользя еще дальше, прежде чем они касаются маслянистой субстанции между широко разведенными бедрами. Во взгляде читается удивление.

\- Ты подготовился? - пальцы легко проскальзывают в растянутое отверстие, и Криденс всхлипывает, вцепляясь в обивку короткими ногтями, - И когда успел?

\- Мне не нужно кружить по городу, ожидая, что кто-то сядет на хвост. Давай, не тяни, я же знаю как ты хочешь.

Персиваль утыкается лицом в порядком уже измятую футболку и только судорожно втягивает воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы, когда Криденс медленно опускается на него, полностью принимая в себя, обхватывая таким знакомым теплом.

\- Боже, ты, - договорить он не может и целует виднеющуюся из выреза ключицу.

\- Просто двигайся, - мышцы начинает сводить от напряжения, - умоляю, Перси, двигайся.

И он двигается. Толкается в тесное нутро размеренно, не торопясь, с идеально выверенными уже промежутками, придерживая Криденса за поясницу, когда тот сам начинает опускаться ему навстречу, желая погрузить в себя еще глубже, если бы такое было возможно. Грейвз чувствует быстрый пульс под влажной от пота кожей, чувствует вибрации в чужом горле, когда его мальчик начинает тихо постанывать с каждым новым толчком, и прежде чем, наконец, отпустить себя, он позволяет себе впиться зубами в бледную кожу у шеи, достаточно ощутимо, но так, как им обоим нравится. Криденс за это сжимает его в себе слишком сильно, и мужчина судорожно вздрагивает, когда волна оргазма накрывает и его, продолжая двигаться еще несколько долгих мгновений, прежде, чем выйти из размякшего тела, позволяя тому усесться на диван без одежды. Останется пятно - как-то без особой тревоги думает он, смотря, как Криденс вытирает своими безнадежно испорченными штанами у себя между ног, стирая смазку и сперму.

\- Так быстро хочешь стереть все следы? - Персиваль не может удержаться и зарывается пальцами в спутанные пряди.

\- Нет, - Криденс улыбается, - не хочу испортить диван для следующего жильца.  
\- И даже не стесняешься.

Грейвз смеется и забирает с кофейного столика бокал, наливая еще вина. Бросает быстрый взгляд в сторону молодого человека и подливает во второй бокал. Вино прохладное на губах и терпкое на языке - идеально для вечера пятницы. 

\- Кого мне надо стесняться? - молодой человек тоже отпивает вина, - Явно не после того, что только что было.

\- А что-то было?  
Криденс смеется и утыкается носом в чужое плечо, чувствуя мерное сердцебиение. Всегда спокоен. Поднимает взгляд и ловит тонкие губы в полупьяном поцелуе, нежась в ощущении легкости во всем теле. 

\- Из тебя получится прекрасный госсекретарь, - пальцы проходятся по намечающейся на щеках щетине, слабо улыбаясь.

\- А из тебя - президент.

\- Нет, я серьезно, - Криденс усаживается обратно на диван, даже не предпринимая попыток прикрыть наготу, - после того, как законопроект примут, тебя скорее всего порекомендуют.

\- Я тоже говорил серьезно.

Грейвз всматривается в темно-карие глаза, показавшиеся беспроглядно черными в их первую встречу, и усмехается собственным мыслям. Да, действительно, а почему бы и нет? Внешность, свобода мысли, приверженность правильным идеалам, способный предложить новое будущее - чем не идеальный кандидат. 

\- Мне еще нет и тридцати, - отмахивается молодой человек, - хотя, знаешь, ты прав. Из меня бы получился прекрасный президент. Уникальный, даже. Ты только представь, - он разводит руками, словно поднимая над головой невидимый баннер, - первый президент-гей. А что, звучит!

Грейвз усмехается, но где-то в глубине подсознания понимает, что примерно так оно и произойдет, если Криденса сейчас пихнуть в политику. Он еще не понимает, он еще не готов. Как раз десять лет в задних рядах подготовят его, поменяют отношение к политике и заставят изящнее лавировать между мнениями, а не бить напролом. Хотя, такой подход даже очарователен. И Персиваль не может не привлечь к себе это чудо, целуя теплые щеки, губы с привкусом вина. 

\- И первая леди у меня тоже будет самой лучшей из них всех, - Криденс отстраняется от него ровно настолько, чтобы заглянуть в глаза, - о таком ты даже не мечтал, верно?

Грейвз удивленно вскидывает брови и смеется. Да-да, конечно, мечтай. 

\- Ты хоть представляешь себе это? Когда тебе будет 35, мне уже будет 50. Я буду развалиной на твоем фоне.

\- О, перестань, -Криденс быстро целует его в щеку, - ты как раз будешь в самом расцвете сил, мой прекрасный рыцарь в сияющих доспехах. 

\- У тебя будет кто-то моложе. Ну или хотя бы твоего возраста, я прослежу.

Молодой человек быстро отстраняется и бросает взгляд, в котором быстро угадывается раздражение. И сейчас, после секса, Персивалю даже не хочется особо его переубеждать.

\- Ничего ты не проследишь. Мы будем вместе, если я стану президентом. Только представь: президент-демократ и его супруг-республиканец. Как союз Ланкастеров и Йорков.

\- А кто-то не прогуливал историю. Хорошо-хорошо, так все и будет, только иди сюда, обратно. Мне тебя не хватает.

Криденс на это довольно улыбается и снова оказывается в кольце теплых рук, целуя мужчину в висок. 

\- Только пока сиди в тени, прошу тебя, - Грейвз перебирает темные пряди, - я позвоню Скамандеру и попрошу тебя не пускать "в свет".

\- Ты этого не сделаешь.

\- Ты еще не готов, - он удерживает дернувшееся тело, - послушай меня, Криденс. Ты не готов сейчас говорить обо всем, понимаешь? Что, если кто-то спросит, кто такой Джон Уайт? Что, если кто-то спросит, кто такой Криденс Бэрбоун?

Криденс перестает сопротивляться и затихает, вздыхая, крепче обнимая Персиваля. Он и сам пока не до конца понимает кто такой этот Криденс Бэрбоун. Приемный сын фанатички? Верующий, ставший атеистом и ярым защитником геев? 

\- Я не знаю, - взгляд упирается в дорогую ткань пиджака, различая крохотные петельки.

\- Пойми, я не хочу тебя ограничивать, - Грейвз целует пахнущие его собственным шампунем волосы, - но если они и дальше продолжат бросать тебя на амбразуру, ничего из этого не выйдет. Шоу уже начал копать под тебя, я не хотел говорить. И если дать ему повод, сейчас или в ближайшее время, он точно возьмется за это всерьез. Он уничтожит тебя, а я не смогу просто стоять и смотреть, как это будет происходить с тем, кого я люблю. 

Как только эти слова слетают с губ, Грейвз замирает. Задерживает дыхание, как будто перед прыжком в воду. 

\- Что ты сказал? - Криденс ловит испуганный взгляд и, кажется, у него самого такой же.

\- Я сказал, что люблю тебя. Это проблема? - мужчина хмурится, пытаясь понять, о чем тот думает, но чувствует, как пальцы ложатся на плечи, как почти невесомо гладят напряженные мышцы.

\- Ты просто сказал это впервые за... Сколько мы вместе? Полгода? - улыбка замирает на припухших губах, - Я тоже люблю тебя. И давно собирался тебе сказать, но думал, что ты... Что между нами все не так серьезно, наверное.

\- Не будь я республиканцем, - Персиваль переплетает их пальцы и на секунду представляет как бы ощущалось золотое кольцо на пальце Криденса, - все было бы гораздо проще.

\- Не будь ты республиканцем, мы бы вряд ли с тобой сцепились, как тогда, на банкете. Я почти порвал того дурака, Абернети, прежде, чем ты решил прийти на помощь коллеге.

\- Ты был безжалостен, - Грейвз откидывает голову на спинку дивана и непроизвольно прокручивает в голове тот момент, вспоминая ту истинную ярость, раскрасневшиеся щеки и глупую стрижку, которая удивительным образом совершенно не портила новое лицо в Вашингтоне, - но не будь я республиканцем, все было бы гораздо проще.

\- Знаю-знаю, мы бы уже давно совершили каминг-аут перед всеми, - Криденс мягко улыбается, - а еще к этому времени, наверное, я бы уже ждал предложения руки и сердца, Персиваль Грейвз. 

\- И я бы его сделал, - мужчина смотрит в широко распахнутые от удивления глаза, - сегодня. Но все, что я могу тебе предложить это "я люблю тебя" и, может быть, выбор твоих ближайших соратников. 

Криденс смотрит на него какое-то время молча, чуть приоткрыв рот. Внутри все словно скрутило в тугой узел, плотный комок из нервов и органов. Сделал бы предложение. Сегодня. Ему. Кто-то бы сказал, что это лишь слова, но зная человека, сидящего перед ним, всегда спокойного, неприступного и отстраненного, Криденс знает, что его "я люблю тебя" это лимитированный продукт, высшая степень доверия. И, наклоняясь к нему и целуя губы, размыкая их, проскальзывая внутрь языком, он пытается показать, что ответил бы "да". Даже если это предложение ему бы сделали через десяток лет. 

\- Мне больше ничего и не надо, - он улыбается, зарываясь пальцами в уложенные пряди, - даже если нам приходится прятаться, то значит, так надо. Пока надо. Это не меняет наших чувств, моих-то уж точно.

Грейвз смотрит на него с восхищением. Этот мальчик, удивительный, отражающий собой образ будущего, сидящий рядом с ним. Всепоглощающее чувство нежности захватывает его, только здесь, за закрытыми дверями, в руках любимого человека. 

\- Сам буду выдвигать тебя на пост президента, плевать на остальных.

\- Только, если согласишься быть первым мужем. Или леди, я даже не знаю, - они оба улыбаются на это, играя в пока что бесплодную фантазию, - зато представь, ты будешь первым, кто в прямом смысле поимеет президента Соединенных Штатов.

\- А вот это уже заманчивая мысль. Надо было начинать с нее. Черт, я все-таки обожаю пятницу.

Они проводят остаток вечера на диване, разговаривая о разных мелочах, допивая уже теплое вино. Уже хорошо за полночь, когда они спохватываются, и Криденс разрешает себе остаться на ночь.

\- И долго нам еще прятаться? Боже, это омерзительно, - Грейвз с ненавистью смотрит в окно, где шумит высокий ясень, - встречаться на вечер, а потом сажать тебя в машину так, чтобы никто не увидел. Как шлюху. Как тебе не противно?

\- Все еще может измениться. И я хочу, - Криденс аккуратно берет его лицо в ладони, - чтобы в этот день ты все еще был со мной. 

Грейвз подается вперед и целует приоткрытые губы. Он не говорит, что скорее все наоборот, но хотя бы сегодня, сейчас, хочется, чтобы эти слова оказались правдой. И, может, в один день, бросив эту закостенелую партию, он присоединится к новым людям, которые захотят построить новое будущее, и тогда, возможно, им больше не придется прятаться, как сейчас.

**Author's Note:**

> Send your commissions and befriend me on Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fallingstarsmakemesmile


End file.
